Embodiments relate to electrical devices and methods of manufacturing the same. Some embodiments relate to a piezoelectric transistor and a method of manufacturing the same using a piezoelectric material.
A MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) structure may be relatively complex. A MOSFET may include a silicon substrate in which a source area and a drain area are formed on opposing sides of a surface of the silicon substrate, such that the source area supplies electrical charge and the drain area leads the electrical charge out. A MOSFET may include a gate oxide film formed over a channel forming area between source and drain areas, and may also include a gate electrode. A MOSFET may be classified as a N-channel MOSFET, and may include a silicon substrate having P-type semiconductor material with source and drain areas having N-type semiconductor material. A MOSFET may also be classified as a P-channel MOSFET, and may include a silicon substrate having N-type semiconductor material with source and drain areas having P-type semiconductor material. Accordingly, a N-channel MOSFET may include a P-type silicon substrate in which N-type source and drain areas are formed on opposing sides of the surface thereof, a gate oxide film formed over a channel forming area between N-type source and drain areas, and a gate electrode.
A channel may be formed for a MOSFET, such as a N-channel MOSFET described above. A P-type silicon substrate may have a gate oxide film between the silicon substrate and a gate electrode. A channel may be formed in a channel forming area by applying substantially constant-voltage to a gate electrode that is relatively larger compared to a threshold voltage. The source area and the drain area may then be connected electrically, such that when a drain voltage is applied to the source and drain areas, current may flow between the areas enabling operations to be executed, including turn-on and/or turn-off operations.
Forming a MOSFET may include many processes, for example to form a source, drain and/or gate. Fabricating a N-channel MOSFET may include forming an oxide film to insulate a gate electrode on a P-type silicon substrate. The fabrication process may also include depositing a polycrystalline silicon layer to from a gate electrode. Fabricating a N-channel MOSFET may include patterning the polycrystalline silicon layer and the oxide film by photolithography to form a gate oxide film and a gate electrode. The fabrication process may also include forming a buffer oxide film and forming N-type source and drain areas by injecting impurity ions. Therefore, there is a need for electrical devices and methods of manufacturing the same that are relatively less complex while relatively reliable, cost effective, easy to operate, and/or scalable.